


Past Comes to Light

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After moving to to National City to get away from your Avenger life you met Alex and soon after you two started dating. A year later your sister randomly shows up to see you. No text or call, nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

“We’re still going to game night at Kara’s tonight?” You smiled as you wrapped your arms around Alex from behind.

You and Alex had met when you moved to National City over a year ago, you two just hit it off right away. After going on a few dates you two started dating. 

Alex had told you about being a DEO agent a few months into your relationship. You had told her about being a Shield agent but you didn’t tell her about your past. That you were in the Red Room along with your sister Natasha.

You didn’t like talking about that part of your past, you still got nightmares here and there but you wouldn’t talk about them. Alex never pushed you to talk about them, she would just hold you close after you would wake up from a nightmare.

Alex leaned into your embrace. “Yes we are.” She rests her head back on your shoulder and smiles up at you before she placed a kiss on your jaw. 

You hummed before pulling away slightly, you turned her around in your arms so you could give her a loving kiss. The kiss started to get heated but before it go any further Alex pulled away.

“As much as I would love to continue this, I have to get to work.” She gave you one last kiss before finishing up getting ready. You just smirked before giving her another kiss before you went to the kitchen.

**xxxxxx**

You were starting to get ready for game night, Alex was going to come back to the apartment after work and then the two of you would head over to Kara’s. You still had a little bit of time before Alex would get home.

You had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the front door to your apartment you and Alex shared. You froze, no one was coming over. Alex wouldn’t have knocked. Then your training kicked in. 

Grabbing one of the guns Alex had hidden in the apartment just in case, you slowly made your way to the door. You slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly before peeking out, the gun hidden.

That was when you saw someone you hadn’t seen in over a year. There your sister stood, with a smile on her face when she saw you.

“N-Nat?” You let her into the apartment, once the door was closed you put away the gun. You were just looking at her in shock. “What are you doing here?”

Natasha still texted you or called when she could, she just wanted to make sure you were okay but you two hadn’t seen each other since you moved.

“I wanted to see you.” Natasha walked over to you but you backed away.

You raised an eyebrow at her, you crossed your arms over your chest. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

“Can we not do this now, please? I’m not allowed to see my sister?” She opened her arms for you to give her a hug.

Sighing, you shook your head but a smile formed on your face before you went to give your sister a hug. “I missed you, you know that?” You closed your eyes, just relaxing in your sisters arms.

“I missed you too (Y/N).” She rests her head on top of yours.

When you pulled away from the hug that was when the front door opened. Alex walked in and froze when she saw you with someone else. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Natasha.

“Who the hell are you? Get away from her.” Alex growled.

“Alex, babe!” Your eyes widened, you held out your hands. “Just calm down, it’s okay!”

Alex looked at you, she could see you weren’t lying. She looked back at Natasha, without taking her eyes off of her she put her gun away. “That doesn’t explain who the hell you are.” She glared.

Natasha looked over at you with a raised eyebrow. “Vy ne skazali, chto ona u vas yest’? I chto vy imeyete v vidu “detka”?” (You haven’t told her have you? And what do you mean “babe”?) 

“Net, ne vse.” (No, not everything.) You crossed your arms over your chest as you glared at her. “Kak vy dumayete, chto eto znachit?” (What do you think it means?)

Alex knew that you speak Russian but she never heard you speak it before, she was in awe. She just couldn’t figure out who this woman was and how she knew you spoke Russian. 

You sighed, you ran a hand over your face. “Alex, this is my sister Natasha. Natasha meet my girlfriend Alex.”

“You have a sister?!”

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

It felt like hours since Natasha showed up but in reality it’s been ten minutes. Alex and Natasha kept glaring at each other. Sighing you walked over to Alex, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll explain everything later I promise.” You whispered.

Alex wrapped an arm around your waist. She wasn’t mad at you, she knew how much you didn’t like to talk about your past. She knew you would explain everything to her.

“We have somewhere to be Nat.” You looked at your sister. You could still see her glaring at Alex. “We’ll talk later.”

Natasha sighed before nodding. She walked past you and Alex to the front door. Once she was gone you ran a hand through your hair and sat down on the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a sister baby?” Alex sat down next to you, she brushed some of your hair away from your face. “I’m not mad at you, I know you had your reasons.” She placed a hand on top of yours.

“There has been so many times I wanted to tell you.” You looked over at her. “You know I have enemies but my sister has them too. If they found out where I live and that we’re dating… I know you can take care of yourself but I can’t lose you Alex.”

Alex cupped your cheek, she ran her thumb over your cheek. “You have nothing to worry about (Y/N).” She gave you a small smile before placing a kiss on your lips.

**xxxxx**

Alex and Kara walked into the DEO. After you told Alex why you didn’t tell her about your sister you both went to Kara’s for game night. You ended up being a little late but when you told Kara she understood.

“I still can’t believe (Y/N) has a sister.” Kara said.

“Me either-” Alex cut herself off when she noticed Natasha with some other people were in the DEO. What the hell was she doing there?

“Ah agent Danvers, Supergirl there you are.” J'onn looked away from the group to look at her and Kara.

Natasha looked over and when she noticed Alex she growled slightly. She didn’t like the fact that you and Alex were dating. She knew what could happen and she couldn’t let you get hurt.

After J'onn introduced them Alex was going to the training room. She didn’t hear Natasha following her when suddenly Alex was pushed up against the wall. It didn’t take much before she broke away from Natasha grip.

“What the hell is your problem?” Alex growled.

“You are my problem.” Natasha glared. “Stay away from my sister. You don’t want to find out what will happen if you don’t.”

Before Alex could tell her off Natasha was already walking away. Alex sighed and started making her way to the training room.

**xxxxx**

You smiled at the agent who let you into the DEO. There have been many times since you and Alex have stated dating where you would bring Alex some food when she was working late or if you wanted to surprise her with some lunch or dinner. Walking in you see Kara, you send her a smile and walk over to her. 

“Hey (Y/N). She’s in the training room.” She smiled. 

“Thanks Supergirl.” You laughed lightly, Kara did as well.

You were about to make your way to the training room when you saw a familiar archer, your eyes widened. “Clint?”

He quickly turned around when he heard his name. His eyes widened when he saw you. “(Y/N)?” He smiled before running over to you, he pulled you into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” You laughed as you hugged him back.

He pulled away from the hug. “Avengers stuff, you know how it is.” He shrugged.

You frowned and looked down. So that’s why Natasha was there, not just because she missed you but because she was also on a mission. You should’ve known.

Looking back at Clint you gave his a smile. “It was nice to see you Clint but I have to get going.” When you turned around your smile fell.

“Natasha is here too, don’t you want to see her?” Clint called out to you.

“I saw her last night.” You told him.

Once you got to the training room you saw Alex. You couldn’t help but smile, a real one this time. You leaned against the door to the room.

Alex turned around and saw you. She saw the look you were giving her. “Like what you see?” She smirked.

“You know I do.” You walked into the room, pulling her into a kiss. When you pulled away you held up the bag of food you brought her. “I brought you some lunch.”

“You’re amazing you know that?” Alex kissed you again.

While you two were kissing you and Alex didn’t know that Natasha was walking by and saw you two kissing.

**xxxxx**

A few days later you and Alex were in your apartment watching some TV. Alex has been working a lot lately and you thought it would be a good idea to stay in and relax.

While you were watching a show that Alex picked out Alex had snuggled into your side. A little bit later you looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. You smiled, she was adorable. 

You carefully got up from the couch and picked her up. You carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, you kissed her forehead before leaving the room to go turn off the TV and clean up a bit before going to bed.

As you were cleaning up there was a knock on the door. You had a pretty good idea who it was. For the past few days Natasha has been trying to text and call you. Alex had told you about what Natasha had told her. You couldn’t believe she would do something like that, well you could but you thought she wouldn’t do something like that to her own sister.

You opened the door and let Natasha in. Crossing your arms over your chest you glared at her. “What do you want?”

“Don’t be like that (Y/N).” 

“Don’t be like what? Alex told me what you said to her.” You gave her a look, a look she hasn’t seen since you two were in the Red Room. “She’s my girlfriend Natasha, I love her and she makes me happy.” You were trying to keep your voice down since Alex was asleep in the other room.

“And I know what’s going to happen!” Natasha threw her arms up. “I’m trying to protect you from getting hurt!”

What you didn’t know was that Alex had woken up as you left the bedroom, she was in bed waiting for you to come back when she heard you and Natasha talking. She got out of bed and walked into the living room.

“Don’t you think that maybe you’re the only one hurting me right now? My own sister can’t be happy for me that I found someone who makes me happy?” You were really hurt about how she was acting.

Alex made her way over to you two, she stood in front of you. She glared at Natasha. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere until she sees reason!” Natasha was going to do anything to get you to see that she was only trying to protect you.

“You know what, fuck reason!” You took Alex’s hand in yours, you turned her around so you was looking at you. 

“(Y/N)?” Alex gave you a confused look.

You reached into your pocket that had an engagement ring you picked out. You were planning on proposing to Alex earlier that night but she had fallen asleep and you decided to let her get some sleep.

“I was going to do this earlier but I wanted you to get some sleep since you’ve been working really hard lately.” You blushed as you got down on one knee. “Alex Danvers you’ve changed my life in the best way, the first day we met I knew you were special.” You smiled up at her. “I love you Alex, I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Alex had a huge smile on her face. “Of course I’ll marry you!” 

You had a huge smile on your face as well, you got up and put the ring on her finger. You pulled her into a loving kiss, Alex smiled into the kiss which caused you to smile into the kiss. You didn’t even care if Natasha was in the room. 

When you pulled away you rest your forehead against hers. “I love you so much Alex.” You wrapped your arm around her neck.

“I love you too (Y/N).” Alex wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you into her.

Natasha looked at you both. Realization hit her, she realized how wrong she was and how much she hurt you. She was so sure she knew that your relationship was only going to end badly but now she sees how much you both love each other.

“I am so sorry.” Natasha looked down. She couldn’t believe she was so focused on ending your relationship. “I shouldn’t have been acting like this, I should’ve realized how happy you were and to be happy for you.”

You pulled away from Alex and walked over to your sister. You couldn’t be mad at her, you could never be mad at her. “I know you were only trying to protect me Nat.”

Natasha pulled you into a tight hug, you didn’t hesitate to hug her back. “Can you ever forgive me?” She then looked at Alex. “Both of you?”

Alex walked over and placed a hand on your lower back. “Like (Y/N) said, I know you were trying to protect her but you have to realize I would never do anything to hurt her. She means everything to me.”

“I know that now.” Natasha pulled away from you, she held out her hand to Alex.

Alex looked at her hand for a second before smiling and taking Natasha’s hand in hers. You smiled as you watched you sister and fiancee shaking hands. It was a start.

 

 


End file.
